Gender-Roles
by FawleySlytherine555
Summary: Caine was always good at lying, even to himself. When he finally comes to terms about a certain detail (the fact that he is not infact female) how can keep ot a secret from everyone else?


Disclaimer: I do not one any Gone characters or the Fayz, those belong to Michael Grant. Have a good day!

Notice: IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC, TRANSPHOBIC, AN ASSHOLE OR DRAKE MERWIN DON'T READ!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Based from Fanfic/ Ao3 from Mistystarshine "Hypocrisy"

Caine Soren was a liar. That much was true. It wasn't really an unbelievable fact, not like the fact that he has telekinetic abilities. Lying came hand in hand with manipulation, but he didn't realize he had been lying to himself until he was 12.

It was no secret that before then Caine (or that god-awful name he was called before) wasn't girly. Like not in any of the since. While his rich, traditionally-ignorant parents dressed him up in the frilliest of dressed with intricate braids in his hair. Nothing could cover the fact that within Caine's mind. It just wasn't right.

The word tom boy was quickly attached, something both he and his parents would use to reason why he was this way. A few years later his parents realized it wasn't just a faze, and the word lesbian was interested instead as he got older.

When Caine was around 11, he stared thinking about how much better life would be if he was a boy. The more he thought, the more he came to a true conclusion. The only one that fit.

He tried to block it away, he did. She did. But no matter how many times he said his horribly-girly name into the mirror or looked at his far to femine face, the worse he felt.

When Caine was 12, about a year after his "discovery", puberty hit and it hit hard. He tried to ignore it. He really did. But looking into the mirror everyday and realizing everything within the puberty book his mom got him was coming true, the worse he felt. After his mom took him bra shopping the first time, he ran and his room and cried.

By the age 12 1/2, Caine had done his research. Looking more and more into the web to try to determine whatever he was. Trans popped up. It fit he supposed, not that he would ever tell his parents that. And looking though dozens of baby name sites, the finally found one name that fit him. Caine.

When he was 13 his secret was out to his parents. He was sent away. It wasn't necessarily a surprise. They were generally conservative and very against anything relating to the LGBTQ community, but it still hurt.

When he got dropped off he took a quick detour to get his hair fixed, get some ACE bandages, and asked the Coates custodian where to find male uniforms.

He kept it a good secret for a year. Then Diana found out. Diana finding out was a complete accident, which stated with him stupidly running with scissors and ended with him on the floor, bleeding with his shirt unbottoned for Diana to see the bandages binding his breasts.

Diana knowing was even scarier than his parents finding out. Well it was for a week until she corned him, told him off, and kissed him. They never talked about the kissing part.

They teamed up with Drake, who they both silently agreed should never know due to his blatant sexism issues. They trained as usually. Took over Perdidio Beach... then he found out about Sam.

Sam. His twin. His biologically male twin. Who his mother kept while giving him away. It hurt. It angered him. He used it.

Halfway through their fight in the Perdidio, Sam got Caine in the chest with his death lasers and Caine collapsed. Caine wasn't dead, thankfully, just in blinding pain. Sam, a genuinely good guy caught in the moment froze, and then ran over to help his younger twin. Similar to the Diana incident, he took off Caine's shirt to see a binder (Diana had made him start using binders for concern for his safety, she also helped him understand how a tampon works.) Sam froze again, before taking Caine and bringing him to Lana, who was healing a whole bunch of other kids. When Caine was all fixed, before Sam could say a word, they were gone. But beyond knew he'd be back.

I don't know if anyone liked/ read it, but if you have any suggestions for future fanfics leave suggestions in the comments, tell me how this went*


End file.
